Ma vie ressemble à ça
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Il y a tout juste un an, moi, Drago Malefoy, je me suis réveillé dans un lit vide, et maculé de sperme. Le mien, et celui d'un autre que moi. Je ne me souviens de rien, si ce n'est l'odeur de mon partenaire que j'ai respiré avidement. OneShot


**Pour Tama-abi, qui semble aimer les surprises à 2h30 du matin. Et à Kiko, dont j'attends avec impatience qu'elle nous publie son nouveau texte. Bon appétit.**

**OoO**

Mon thé sent la vanille, et derrière ce goût se cache un arrière-goût de caramel.

Mon lit sent le jasmin, et derrière cette fragrance se cache une senteur de linge séché au soleil.

Mes livres sentent le moisi, et derrière cette odeur se cache une exhalaison des divers pouces qui en ont tourné les pages.

Mon parfum sent le musc, et derrière cet arôme se cache un bouquet de notes boisées et sucrées.

Ma vie ressemble à ça. Je cherche à connaître toute chose par son identité olfactive, et je peux sentir jusqu'à ses moindres nuances, afin de constituer par mon sens un ensemble complet et absolu. Mon père l'a remarqué il y a quelques temps. Ma mère le sait depuis le jour-même où j'ai commençé à chercher avec désespoir cette odeur unique qui m'est restée de ma première nuit d'amour.

Il y a tout juste un an, moi, Drago Malefoy, je me suis réveillé dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas. Un lit vide, et maculé de sperme. Le mien, et celui d'un autre que moi. De la nuit qui a précédé mon réveil je ne me souviens de rien, si ce n'est l'odeur de mon partenaire que j'ai respiré avidement. Et depuis lors, j'ai aguisé mon odorat pour retrouver ce partenaire qui m'a enlacé.

"Monsieur Malefoy?"

Walter est mon secrétaire particulier. Il gère mon agenda avec la rigueur d'un mathématicien. De sa silhouette fine et altière émane une odeur de cèdre. Combinée à son odeur corporelle, cela donne un agréable mêlange. Mais ce n'est pas le bon.

"Oui, Walter?"

"Puis-je vous renseigner sur votre emploi du temps aujourd'hui?"

Je porte à mes lèvres la tasse chaude, et j'inspire. J'avale. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'il poursuive.

"A neuf heures, vous avez rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre pour régler le problème du Département des Régulations Domestiques sur les foyers concernés par l'amendement du 12 juin dernier. A midi, vous déjeunez avec votre père sur le Paladium. A trois heures trente, vous entamez une visite de projection du site de la nouvelle banque en construction..."

Je lève ma main et je lui fais signe d'arrêter. Mon emploi du temps me paraît déjà trop rempli pour que je puisse véritablement déjeuner tranquillement. Il s'incline et se retire sans un mot. J'observe ma tasse fumante. Je n'ai plus faim.

Ma vie ressemble à ça. J'ai des obligations que je ne peux éviter de remplir. J'ai des perspectives dressées comme sur un quadrillage parfaitement agençé, sans la moindre rature.

Tout ce qui m'entoure respire l'aseptisé. Et de toutes les odeurs, c'est celle que je déteste respirer, par dessus toutes. On dirait qu'elle n'est en fait pas tout à fait une odeur puisqu'elle annihile toutes celles qui se cachent derrière elle, mais l'aseptisé en est une. C'est l'odeur que l'on vaporise dans les hopitaux pour ne pas laisser massérer les relents de sang et de maladies. C'est l'odeur du petit salon de ma mère, aussi. Elle l'utilise pour dissimuler les turpitudes où elle se perd quand elle est seule.

Je me lève. Aujourd'hui ne sentira pas l'aseptisé. Je m'essuie le coin de la bouche avec la serviette près de ma basquette de brioches. Elles sentent le four, le chaud. Je transplane. Où? Aucune idée. Transplaner est dangereux quand on ne connaît pas sa destination, et l'odeur du danger est celle de la sueur. Je la trouve délicieuse. C'est l'odeur animale que tous les hommes émettent une fois qu'ils se sentent menaçés. Oui, vraiment, cette odeur de faiblesse humaine est enivrante.

Je suis par terre, sur un coin d'herbe fraîchement tondu. Le vent porte avec lui les effluves des femmes et des crèmes glaçées. Il y a un bar, pas loin. J'y vais, et mes pieds s'enfonçent dans le sol herbeux et meuble. La rue qui me sépare de l'établissement est déserte. Ca sent le macadam chaud.

Le bar où j'entre est un peu vieux jeu. Il est rustique. Poussièreux. Amer. De belles odeurs d'ivresses. Je me sens bien. Le patron est un type avachi sur son comptoir. Il tient une mouche à la main et avec son autre main, il lui arrache les ailes. Il somnole. La mouche se débat. Il n'y a personne, à part un autre type dans le fond, de dos, qui peint un tableau devant le mur le plus blanc que j'aie jamais vu. Je m'assois au comptoir, et l'odeur du zinc, métallique, semblable à celle du sang, me parvient aux narines.

"Ce sera quoi pour vous?" me demande le peintre, sans se retourner.

Je l'observe. Peut-être est-il au nombre de mes connaissances.

"Un thé, merci." réponds-je poliment.

C'est sans doute un bar moldu. Quel intéressant coup du sort. Je me retrouve dans un lieu ésseulé qui me ravit le coeur, et cependant, c'est un endroit typiquement avili. Le patron saute de sa chaise et laisse la mouche se tortiller sur le dos. Il se frotte les mains et commençe à préparer un thé. Il me scrute de ses yeux monotones. De ma plaçe, je sens le poisson. Il a préparé du poisson pour le repas de midi, sans doute, car l'odeur est forte.

"Rien pour vous, M'sieur Powtter?"

Le peintre ne se retourne pas. Il fait "non" de la tête.

"A vot' guise." dit le patron en haussant ses épaules massives.

Il plaçe devant moi une tasse ronde aux rebords irréguliers, et près d'elle une théière fumante, du même style. Le peintre m'intrigue. Il semble si absorbé dans son travail que je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule sur ce qu'il peint.

Moi qui suis un traqueur d'odeurs, j'assiste à une rencontre. Ce tableau est époustoufflant, quoiqu'il ne soit pas encore achevé. Il est si plein de couleurs, et si harmonieux. Les tons et les nuances sont finements détaillés, ils jouent les uns à côtés des autres dans un ordre ondulant et lascif. Et tout forme un ensemble qui capte l'âme au point d'avoir l'impression, pour le spectateur, d'être enfermé dans un kaléidoscope infernal et merveilleux. Ces couleurs et les formes dans lesquelles il les a arrangées crient une souffrance que même le plus ignare des hommes pourrait comprendre.

Je reste bouche bée. Ce tableau me happe pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'enfin je réussis à échapper à cet univers, je tourne mes narines vers le peintre et sans rien dire, je renifle ce qu'il est.

L'odeur d'huile est totalitaire. Elle me défend d'approcher plus en avant. Il y a d'autres odeurs derrière. Je les sens, elles sont tout près de moi, et pourtant, plus je m'acharne, et plus elles m'échappent. Il ne bouge pas, comme s'il avait compris ma manière de fonctionner, si cela est possible.

L'huile est décidément plus tyrannique que l'aseptisé.

"Vot' thé va refroidir." me lançe le patron. Je me retourne. Il est retourné à sa plaçe et il continue de torturer la mouche avec un cure-dent.

Le peintre enlève lentement son tablier. L'odeur d'huile s'amenuit. Petit à petit je la sens disparaître à mesure qu'il replie son outil de travail. Ses mains sont pleines de couleurs.

Une odeur se déploie alors. Au début, c'est un long ruban mouvant, qui pénètre mon esprit. Et avant même que je n'aie pu déceler l'identité de l'odeur principale, je suis pris d'un haut-le-coeur.

C'est celle-là.

C'est impossible.

Je connais quelques peintres, mais aucun n'est capable de peindre avec une telle dextérité, et cela va sans dire, aucun n'a cette sensibilité pour les couleurs. Affolé, je reste un moment penché par dessus son épaule, sans pouvoir rien faire. C'est lui qui, lentement, tourne sa tête vers moi. Ainsi, il me dévisage et au même instant, me dévoile son identité.

"Que me vaut le plaisir, Malefoy?"

Je suis sidéré. Je n'arrive pas même à parler. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir couché avec Potter. Mais cette odeur, c'est la sienne, celle de sa peau, celle de sa sueur, celle de son parfum, et celle de son environnement.

"Toujours aussi éloquent." se moque-t-il en se levant. Je me recule, sous le choc.

Le patron nous lance un regard curieux, puis retourne à son occupation. La mouche agonise. Je suffoque. Potter prend son tableau avec précaution, et me fait signe de le suivre. J'obéis aveuglément, puisqu'aujourd'hui ne doit pas sentir l'aseptisé.

En passant devant le patron, il fouille dans sa poche et sort quelques pièces moldues. Il contemple l'insecte au seuil de la mort et prend ma main.

En d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais certainement résisté. Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais en l'occurence, c'est ce peintre aux doigts magiques qui me prend la main. La sienne est douce, et chaude. Elle ne me serre pas assez fort pour que je puisse sentir les palpitations de son sang, mais je n'y aurais pas prêté attention. Je me perds dans son oeil vert serein. La couleur de ses yeux est célèbre. Mais elle a une signification particulière pour celui qui a pénétré le secret de son tableau. C'est ces yeux-là qui ont vu sur ce mur blanc toutes les couleurs criardes et vives de son travail.

On sort dans la rue. Le vent me fouette les joues. Il me tire jusqu'à une porte, quelques mètres plus loin. Je suis encore tremblant. Il retire ses clés de sa poche et déverouille la porte. On entre dans un couloir aux dallages de terre cuite. Il fait sombre. Les murs sentent le produit nettoyant.

On monte un escalier de bois, et on arrive devant une autre porte, au premier étage. Il sort ses clés, déverouille la porte, et me fait passer devant. Je me tiens dans un vaste studio. Il est sombre, pourtant. Une seule fenêtre donne sur le jour. Il a un matelas par terre, une commode basse et tassée, un frigo, une table de chevet, une lampe de chevet, et un chevalet devant la fenêtre, aux pieds duquel sont entassés des toiles vides, des tubes de peinture et des pinceaux.

Je frissonne. Il ferme la porte.

"Tu ne te souviens pas, pas vrai?"

Sa voix est taquine. Son odeur est omniprésente. Elle flatte mes narines et bien que cela me coûte à dire, elles agissent sur mon esprit comme du vin. Elles font danser ma mémoire, enivrent mon imagination et caressent mes pensées avec la douceur d'un zéphyr en été.

Je sens qu'il se colle à moi. Son corps est collé contre le mien. Son torse est menu, ses hanches saillantes, et ses jambes sont fermes. Son souffle court sur ma nuque. Je retiens ma respiration, tant je suis paniqué. Il pose ses lèvres entre mon cou et mes épaules. Je sens dans ma colonne vertébrale un courant électrique intense. C'est la situation que je redoutais autant que je désirais. Je ne peux pas bouger, électrocuté par son audace et sa sensualité.

"Tu étais ivre, ce soir-là..." marmonne Potter en baisant un coin de mon oreille. Dans un mouvement aussi brusque que maîtrisé, ses mains saisissent mes hanches. Je sursaute. Il s'enfonçe contre moi comme si nous n'étions plus qu'un. Ses mains tirent mes hanches à lui. C'est intolérable. Je plisse les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il pose ses lèvres sous ma mâchoire. Je résiste tant bien que mal à mon propre désir. Cette explosion soudaine de l'odeur de chair qui assaille mes narines a raison de moi, finalement. Je me retourne vers lui et je glisse mes mains le long de son torse.

Quand Potter souffle, quand il expire l'air, son haleine est toute entière inspirée par mes poumons. Nos bouches sont si proches l'une de l'autre. Nos yeux s'entrecroisent et se brûlent.

"Tu étais seul..."

Mes lèvres attrapent les siennes. Je les lui mordille pour qu'il arrête de parler. Sa voix est insoutenablement grave, et elle ronronne, elle éveille dans mon épine dorsale des frissons et des tremblements atroces. Il passe sa langue dans ma bouche et me caresse la mienne. Il sent si bon. Cette odeur n'a pas changé, elle est plus vivace que jamais.

Il défait les boutons de ma chemise, lutte avec mes bras qui lui obstruent le passage. Avec le dos de ses doigts, il trace un sillon vertical sur mon ventre, jusqu'à mon aine. Je me crispe. Il sourit. Il sait déjà.

Ses baisers fleurissent sur mon cou, sur mes clavicules, sur ma jugulaires. Ses mains saisissent les miennes, et les serrent avec une force que je ne lui connaîs pas. Il me baise le torse, mordille mes tétons. J'arrache mes mains des siennes et je les plaque sur sa tête pour le pousser. Diable, il sait comment s'y prendre. Je suis déjà dur.

Il sourit.

Le lit est juste derrière nous. Il m'y jette. Je pousse un cri rauque quand je tombe. Les draps qui m'accueillent sont doux. Ils portent son odeur corporelle.

"Tu ne savais plus comment rentrer chez toi..."

Il se plaçe au dessus de moi en califourchon. Sous nos pantalons, nos sexes sont déjà douloureusement durs. Je me mords les lèvres. Il fait lascivement jouer ses hanches sur moi. Je manque de hurler tant la frustration est odieuse.

"Tu allais même pleurer..."

Ses hanches prennent une cadence affreusement énergique. Les tissus de nos pantalons sont tendus, ils tirent, et s'échauffent à force de se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Il enlève son T-shirt avec souplesse, et l'ombre dessine sur son torse nu de magnifiques arabesques qui épousent ses muscles fins avec une indicible beauté. C'est douloureux.

Il se retire brusquement et enlève le bouton de mon pantalon, et ouvre la braguette.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais le bruit métallique multiplie encore la frustration qui me possède. J'halète, je frémis. Il sourit. Sa bouche mordille mon pénis encore enveloppé dans mon boxer. Je sursaute. Je gémis.

Il m'enlève complètement mon pantalon, et cruellement, me donne un peu de répit. Puis il s'attaque au sien. Il l'enlève au plus vite. Une vague d'odeurs et de fragrances se jette sur moi. Je le tire à moi et mon nez reste collé contre son cou. Je sens ses doigts se glisser dans mon boxer. Il les enfonçe en moi. Je pousse un gémissement que jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir entendre. Il sourit encore. Ses doigts vont et viennent, poussent profondément, savent où appuyer, et je me tords sous son corps chaud et palpitant. Il commençe à haleter aussi. Je lui en veux de ne pas me préparer plus que ça mais il semble passionné et incapable de mâitriser.

"Retourne-toi." me lance-t-il d'une voix rauque et animale. Son souffle est exquis. Je l'aspire avec la plus avide ferveur. Je ferme même les yeux. Je me retourne. Il me saisit par les hanches. Je sens son pénis contre mes fesses et je m'impatiente. Quelques secondes, et je le sens qui me pénètre avec douceur. C'est douloureux, d'abord. Ca tire, ça frotte de trop. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il passe une main sous ma mâchoire et fait pivoter ma tête vers lui. Je frémis dans la souffrance. Il sourit. Et alors, il commençe à bouger en moi, il entame un va-et-viens houleux. Mes hanches ondulent, et je pousse un deuxième gémissement profond. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Il me pilonne. Je pousse des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il me secoue avec une ardeur folle. Mon esprit se vide. En moi les vagues de chaleur intenses se propagent les unes à la suite des autres. Je me crispe, je perds la notion de toute chose. Je jouis. Il continue de pousser quelques instants et il jouit aussi.

OoO

Mon père a fait publier dans la Gazette du Sorcier que j'étais porté disparu. Ma mère, paraît-il, est effondrée. Walter a dû expliquer que lorsqu'il m'avait vu pour la dernière fois, je lui avais parut assez las.

Chaque matin, je me lève aux côtés de mon peintre. Pas d'aseptisé. Des couleurs sur ses mains, dans ses yeux, sur son coeur, aussi. Je passe des heures à le regarder peindre et à coller mon nez contre sa peau. Il passe des heures à m'observer pendant que je renifle tout, et pose des couleurs sur mon corps avec ses pinceaux.

Mon thé sent la vanille, et derrière ce goût se cache un arrière-goût de Potter.

Mon lit sent le jasmin, et derrière cette fragrance se cache une senteur de Potter.

Mes livres sentent le moisi, et derrière cette odeur se cache une exhalaison de Potter.

Mon parfum sent le musc, et derrière cet arôme se cache un bouquet de l'odeur unique de Potter.

Ma vie ressemble à ça.

OoO


End file.
